01/01/17 - Jailtime Rolecall
AC: Yet another boring, boring day in the dismal cell. In all fairness, the cell wasn't bad: bed, shelf, and desk are all in fairly nice conditions and quality. At least, for a litreal troll jail cell. Mute's laying back down on the bed, spacing out. AC: Slowly walking down the hall, Duck's peering into the other cells with a frown. As she comes upon Mute's cell, her expression lightens up and she taps a square package against the bars. She's dressed rather more finely than she ever had been back home. "Hi Mute!" AC: He at first defensively looks toward the noise with a scowl, before realizing who is at the bars and sits straight up. He does little to hide his surprise, and walks over to the bars to meet Duck. I wouldn't have thought they'd let you down here. He pauses a moment. look nice today. AC: She smiles widely, "Nyarla wasn't thrilled but, you're my best friend. I need to make sure they aren't treating you horribly." AC: "Thank you!" she holds out the package, and just barely in sight range down the hall a guard lurks. AC: not how I'd choose to live, but it could be worse. I could have a cellmate, and that wouldn't work out well, he signs, rolling his eyes. though, I'm glad to see you, and I'm fine. Thank you. He smiles slightly, which falters. The two of them are still being watched, of course... He passively keeps an eye on the guard's movements. in the box? AC: Duck laughs, "I'll make sure you don't end up with a cellmate, promise. I brought you a book! I thought you might be getting bored." AC: "I guessed on the genre..." AC: It's fairly clear to tell that Mute is more than a little excited to hear this news. He excitedly moves to try and nab the book from behind the cells, but stops himself halfway, careful to not do anything that'll make the spying-guard suspicious. couldn't care on what genre it is, just... thank you. I needed a good book. He's sure to take the box carefully from Duck this time, and opens it up. AC: It's a book called "Trollhunters," obviously human though surprisingly there seems to be a troll co-author. AC: "Yea I didn't think they were letting you do much, um," she glances behind her briefly. AC: Discreetly she signs, you really doing okay?] AC: 'Trollhunters'... something he's certianly going to read, but why would it have a troll co-author? Curious indeed. He quickly sets the book on the desk, coverside down, before turning to face her. am fine. It's only stressful because I'm... a bartering chip, still. It's not great, but it's nothing I can't deal with. He glances behind her, and reflects her own question back. you okay? AC: fine and.. they should let you go. Soon. I'm the only one that needs to be here, her smile falters just slightly before it's back and bright. AC: one good thing to being a surprise Princess I guess. AC: He frowns, and grips one of the bars for a moment. can wait. I don't care what anyone else above is saying, if you need me here I'll stay. He glances once again toward the guard, and looks around to make sure no one else can see his signing. going to pretend I don't miss the others from back home, but they have each other. AC: "Oh you, you don't have to do that," Duck murmurs, she twists her hands looking down. "Mute I.." AC: Regent can take care of me. You can go home. AC: He scowls for a moment. don't exactly trust the Regent completely, sorry to say. Until he can somehow prove that he's to be trusted, I'm uneasy with the prospect of leaving you alone here. It's an entirely different planet. AC: Duck scoffs. AC: connected by a tree. AC: close enough! AC: Nyarla loves me. He won't let anyone hurt me. AC: He's still, standing straight up and with a face he's trying to keep tough to read. is part of why I'm worried, Duck. If he 'loves you', he must have thought of a better way around all of this. He once again glances toward the guard, and then back to the 'Trollhunters' book. Hm... AC: what? There's... there's nothing we. I don't. I don't know if Kyle will even... AC: She closes her eyes. AC: you even be a bargaining chip? Does he even care? AC: He takes a while, struggling to defend a beleif he's been questioning himself for a while now. He's rattled and with no answer, keeps his eyes downcast. don't know. And, it's because I don't know, that I'm... worried. AC: dad does care and I am barganed away, then you're left alone. If he doesn't... what does that mean for everyone else back home? AC: Duck reaches through the bars and gently puts a hand on his cheek. Murmuring softly she speaks, "I won't be alone Mute... But I will make sure you're safe." AC: "I don't think.. they'll be hurt. And I don't want you being hurt.. even if you can't go back to Earth..." AC: He manages to hold strong against the touch and words, but only bearly. He signs, looking almost angry that the conversation has come to this. hate that I can't help you. I don't care about being hurt, I'm resigned to that. I just hate that I can't help anyone here, especially you. AC: "Hey, you'll find your own way to help. It might not be here and now, but you're smart," she grins wryly, pulling her hand away and tilting his head up so he can see her. AC: Kyle can lead, so can you. And probably better. Peace won't come from just one side. It can't. AC: needs someone that's not... me. AC: He smirks slightly, leaning on the wall. He seems to feel a little better, but only slightly. you can't say that. If some strange person in a jail cell can be a good leader and figure out a way to help from here... then it doubly applies for you. AC: needs you, it always has. If there's one thing the Regent and father can agree on, it's that you've always been important. His smirk turns serious. AC: Duck rolls her eyes. AC: I can tell when I'm just a figurine being passed from one hand to the next. AC: think I'm just lucky Nyarla cares. AC: for now, sure. But you still have influence. Or at the very least you have ways to get power. You can... do things, here. AC: He frowns. well. I wouldn't rely on him too much. AC: A shrug, and the look on her face speaks of doubt. AC: was never, good. At the people thing I mean. A frown. "When, not performing.. at least." AC: He gives a faint smile, and reaches through the bars to hold her hand lightly for a moment. keep on performing. Act, if you need to. You can be good at the people thing, just... there's no shame in lying right now. He pinces the bridge of his nose, and walks over to pick up the book. a great friend I am, saying it's alright to lie if you need to...... Fantasy book. Alright. AC: She laughs, squeezing his hand before he lets go. AC: "I won't forget that, thanks Mute... should I leave you to your book then?" AC: He raises an eyebrow as he looks at the back for the premise summary ('Trollhunters' is likely not going to be very subtle) and then looks back to Duck. He nods. you have something else you'd like to bring up, then of course go ahead. I myself have little else to report. AC: back whenever you wish. The jailbirds always love company, he teases lightly. AC: The premise reads, "A young human is brought into the fray when a mystical item chooses him to protect trollkind... from other trolls." AC: Duck shakes her head, "No nothing important." AC: wish we could spend more time together though.. I'll come back to visit often? AC: He shrugs, and rolls his eyes. always welcome here, to talk about anything. The busy life you're leading, especially one the Regent is having influence over... Well, I can understand why your visits may be infrequent. AC: company is far better than the nosy guards, to say the least. He nods slightly to one of the guards within earshot. AC: She quirks another smile, imagine they're not very talkative. Careful you don't accidentally insult one. AC: Duck pauses. AC: schedule has gotten really busy. Will it always be like this.. AC: half of them have no idea what I'm saying, so I can often say whatever I wish, he states, looking a bit smug. The smugness drops, and he tilts his head to the side. possible. A busy schedule isn't bad in itself, but... He sighs. hope you will have some time to spare. AC: make time. Duck signs with a frown. pretty sure... Nyarla handles most of the important stuff anyways.. AC: He shakes his head. if it's your stuff to handle, it's your stuff to handle. I wouldn't have him handling everything that's important, but I suppose that's just me. AC: keep that in mind too.. Duck nods slowly to herself. hope you enjoy the book. AC: He smiles, opens the book to the first page, and leaves the book open on the desk for later. have no doubt I will, thank you. He once again holds one of her hands for a breif moment through the bars. strong, and hopefully I'll be seeing you again soon. AC: She squeezes his hand one more time, nodding as she smiles and steps away. you soon.